The Sideline Heoroes - A Percy Jackson Fanfic
by One-In-The-Chamber
Summary: Kellian Thompson has been a loner all of his life, but now in this fanfic to the Percy Jackson AND Heroes of Olympus series, The Sideline Heroes shows your not so every day demigod being a, well, demigod, after the events that took place in "Percy Jackson and The Olympians" and "Heroes of Olympus" book series. -Long Long Hiatus-
1. Chapter 1 - Intro

The Sideline Heroes - A Percy Jackson Fanfic

Legal Disclaimer!:

I own no part of the Percy Jackson OR Heroes of Olympus series! I just polish Percy's unused Tridents.

'Another day at school, what a drag..'

Kellian Jones just shrugged and scratched the back of his head, letting out a yawn as he walked down the school hallway. He attended a private academy, a Christian academy too. It was, to be kind, different. No one was like him, and they probably didn't know it, but when they made fun of people with depressional issues, or 'emos' as they were called, he took a stab to the feels. He practically considered himself one, though he didn't even come close to looking the part. He had short brownish blonde hair, glasses, always had his coat on and his uniform pants, and stood at around six one in height.

Kellian let out another groan as the occasionals were once again around his locker, chatting it up about things he had no interest in. He was pretty much a living embodiment of the word 'anti-social', he passed the people talking, giving a smile and peace sign to those who actually knew him and said hey. He took off his bag, emptying his homework and grabbing his book, placing things in his messy locker. It seemed like an average day, but, as the God of the sea once said to his mortal son, things are about to change for Kellian. His life, was about to be changed, and for better or worse no one could say at this point.

He turned the corner and immediately ran face first into a new student, weighing only around one hundred and thirty pounds, Kellian was easily staggered by the hit, as the newer kid, while slightly shorter, had a stockier build than he did. And once again Kellian felt rather weak and stupid, he should've watched where he was going, and he ran into a guy, third time that week. The guy gave him a death glare and walked on past Kellian, while Kellian kept a shocked expression on his face. Wondering multiple things, one being..

'Whats with that glare….'

And the second being...

'When is lunch….. fffffffffffooooooooooooooddddddddd'

He walked down the hall into the homeroom, he yawned, pulled out his phone and played music while he began to draw. He didn't honestly care what everyone else thought, he just wanted to be left alone, not only did he enjoy the music, but it also succeeded at keeping most people away. There was only one other guy there, a friend of Kellian's, his name was Isaac. Kellian had turned his head to see Isaac, and gave a raised eyebrow. Isaac was normally chill, but today he had seemed worried. He was about to speak when the guy he had run into that day came into the homeroom. Kellian gave this guy an even bigger eyebrow raise, as he seemed angrier than before. The guy was so new Kellian didn't even know his name, so he just said…

"Uhhhhh, can I help you… Mr. Krabs?"

Kellian laughed to himself, muttering 'Krabby…. krabs' under his breath as the new guy didn't stop walking. Isaac eyed Kellian awkwardly and as Kellian was about to ask him whats up, Kellian flew through the foldable wall, the back of his knees struck the end of a table in the room next door, causing him to spin in his unexpected flight. luckily the only person in the room was the teacher, who had oddly enough stood straight up screaming and pulled the fire alarm downwards, making the classical fire alarm sound we all love. Kellian's first thought was 'I got blasted through a wall and you PULL THE FIRE ALARM!?' the second was how the heck did he even get through the wall.

He looked up to see the new kid hovering off the ground, his skin burning away in black fire as nothing but a black aura with red eyes remained. The guy didn't say anything, if he could, but extended his arm, launching more black fire in Kellian's direction. Luckily Kellian was able to get up and run fast enough to only get a second degree burn on his right arm. The burn stung painfully, but it could have been worse in a way. He was about to get out the door when the fire guy blocked his exit, his arm extended so his palm was right in front of Kellian's face. As Kellian prepared for the end, there was a loud 'CLUNK' and the sound of a man his age yelling,

"BOOM B%TCH YOU WANNA GO! HUH?!"

When Kellian opened his eyes, he had realized Isaac had hit the fire man over the head with a chair and was beating his head in with 'goat feet?' Kellian applauded Isaac's savagery, but had to ask, where did he get goat feet? He watched as he beat the fire man into unconsciousness with his goat feet and began to taunt him,

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT HOT STUFF!" Isaac screamed, then he looked back up at Kellian and his smile instantly faded and pointed towards the window that led out the back of the school.

"Ummmm, okay," Isaac said, "We might need to, you know, get out of here."

Kellian nodded in agreement, unsure if he should ask questions now or later. He did as Isaac instructed and they safely got out the window of the academy building. Fortunately Isaac was sixteen and had a driver's license, where as Kellian was sixteen and only had his permit. As they began heading north east he looked back at the fading school and neighborhood, wondering if everyone he loved and held dear, knew what was happening to him, or that he was disappearing for a very, very long time.


	2. Chapter 2 - Paintball

_**The Sideline Heroes - A Percy Jackson Fanfic**_

 **Legal Disclaimer!:**

 **I do not own the Percy Jackson OR Heroes of Olympus series, I just feed Cerberus on the weekends.**

Kellian awoke in the special cabin that was selected for him. His eyes opened slowly at first, yawning as he stared at the wooden ceiling of the cabin. He tried to sit up but immediately received pain to the frontal lobe of his brain. He grunted in agony and put his palm against his forehead, obviously a migraine caused by force, but he wasn't sure how he got hit in the head. Today he got to wore whatever he desired, so he wore a tight but breathable dark grey hoodie/shirt. And some tighter navy blue jeans, he was able to recall now that these clothes were actually reccomended for what was planned today. Though he couldn't remember exactly what was planned.

'What was it that was going on today…'

As if on que the whiz of paintballs flew right past his head, to some miracle every single paintball missed him, but the storm didn't stop so Kellian ran as fast as he could, sliding behind the cover of an outhouse as the sound of paintballs didn't stop, the loud thunks ominous in the, well, wherever they were called as Kellian yelled out, pleading for them to stop, and that he had no clue what was happening.

"WAIT WAIT!" Kellian yelled, "I DON'T HAVE ANY GEAR AND I HAVE NO CLUE WHERE I AM!"

He could hear the sound of his attackers snicker and laugh at his attempted pleas for peace. Suddenly though, there was a scream, some more paintball fire, then nothing, complete quiet. It was a scary thought, maybe they were picked off and now another team of paintballers were going to surround him. Figuring that this was as good a time as any, Kellian attempted to make a break for the right of the outhouse, hoping to run into the nearest cabin, but just as he started to run, he ran into a paintballer in tight chest armor that was black, black knee pads, blue shoulder pads, and a black paintball mask with a blue visor stopped him. The man pointed his black and blue gun at Kellian and forced him to stand still, if Kellian wasn't fearful for his ability to walk, he would have been in awe of the awesomeness of the guy's armor.

"Hooooold it!" An unknown voice said, three more people coming around the left of the outhouse, the man in the lead said "So you're the newbie here, aren't you?"

Kellian nodded, gulping and wondering what they were going to do. But the man took of his mask and lowered his weapon, outstretching his gloved hand to Kellian,

"My names Percy Jackson, and you just dropped in on the biggest demi-god paintball game of the year….."

Kellian raised an eyebrow, he loved greek mythology so demigod was not an unusual term for him, but to think that he was staring at one was inconceivable, he did however, excel at paintball, one of his few talents.

"So, explain the demigod thing to me later on, explain this paintball match to me."

The campers snickered, judging from their whispers it was kind of important knowing about the whole demigod.

"Sure," said the kid named Percy, sitting on his knees with his hands clasped together, like he was trying to teach a baby, "So, this is a new thing the Ares and Mars cabins thought of, once every year we hold a Greek VS Rome paintball match just to compete with each other, this is currently behind enemy lines, on the front there are over two hundred soldiers on our side fighting, and last we checked two hundred and fifty on their side."

Kellian laughed at the mention of the numbers, "You seem a little bit outgunned here."

The guy nodded in agreement, "It's why we're trying to go around, if we can get their flag then no matter what we win."

Kellian shrugged and stood up, dusting himself off, "Well, I'm here, I minus well help."

Some of the other soldiers clapped quietly, supporting Kellian's decision, Percy however remained quiet, "First you'll need some paintball gear, which is in the closet of that cabin you," he makes quotes with his fingers, "Courageously ran out of…"

Kellian's eyes widened in embarrassment and some of the other camper's laughed, but Kellian nodded and started to walk towards the cabin, Percy following him. When he entered the cabin he had returned from there was in fact a paintball set just lying there, waiting and Kellian couldn't help but sigh, how was he stupid enough to miss something so obvious. He slowly began to put on the paintball gear, getting used to the tight shirt and pants and the loose protection. By the time he was dressed for 'war' the small group of blue teamers were already outside waiting for him and discussing war plans. Kellian just waited patiently outside their circle when one of the other blues came up to him, offering his hand in greeting, the guy began to speak,

"Hey, I'm Andrew, you're the new guy?"

Kellian nodded in embarrassment, figuring everyone knew who he was now.

"Don't be embarrassed, like really, of all days you could have showed up you showed up for camp rivalry week.."

"Yeah…" Kellian shrugged, figuring he was right, "I just can't believe I slept in…"

The new guy snickered a little and just as he was about to say something Percy Jackson had stepped up to them to explain the plan.

"Okay," Percy said, "Here's the plan, we've decided to try and bend the rules a little bit and go completely around and take the flag from behind.."

He then interrupted himself and held up a pointer finger behind himself, telling the guys behind him to not even try to make a joke out of that sentence.

"So," He said, "We need to puncture a hole in their defenses and just run for it, that's really our only hope.."

Kellian raised up a pointer finger and asked his question, "Wait, if this is bending the rules, then how do you know they'll have defenses back there?"

Percy sighed and nodded a little, "Just trust me, they'll be expecting us…"

Kellian nodded, Percy was the leader after all, and besides if there were no defenses that means, a swift victory for their team.

 _ **/FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER/**_

So it had turned out that Percy was right all along. Kellian ran in fear around their little rounded shelter they had set up, his enthusiasm from earlier completely gone. The had paintball cannons, grenades, everything under the sun. As Kellian slid on his knees to get under a window, a hail of paintballs flew through the window, hitting a guy repeatedly in the chest. Adam crawled up beside Kellian, breathing heavy, Kellian tried to yell over the ruckus.

"Where's Percy at!?" Kellian yelled, loading more ammo into his paintball gun.

Adam looked at Kellian scared, " _SHE_ got him!"

Kellian raised in eyebrow, afraid at the emphasis in the she, "Who!?"

As Adam began to speak a paintball found its way to the mouth guard of Adam's helmet, shards and paint seeping through the holes and getting into Adam's mouth. But it didn't stop, paintballs kept flying at Adam, hitting his face, hands, legs and feet. Kellian wasn't a doctor, but he could tell Adam would be lucky if he could even crawl away. Kellian, figuring his little hut was compromised, did something very risky and something Percy had specifically told him not to do unless in times of severe stress. He hopped the window and ran like a madman, adrenaline filled his body as he took down multiple of the last remaining enemies. He could see the flag, just a few feet away and no one could get to him in time, but he forgot about _HER_. An arrow zipped past his shoulder, actually cutting his neck and Kellian let out a grunt in pain, holding where his shoulder and neck connected, the stinging pain very real. As he fell to one knee he looked to see where it had come from and thoughts raced through his head,

'I thought this was paintball!?' he thought to himself...

A woman with blond hair come down the attached wire in a zip line fashion, rolling to stand up and giving Kellian a look that said, I'm Colonel Sanders you chicken. He was a bit shaky but managed to stand up, he quickly drew his paintball gun, only to have it slapped away by a throwing knife which actually ended up cutting his hand. He practically threw the gun from the surprise and shook his hand, making an, ow, kind of sound. The woman took off her mask, and out of respect Kellian did too, still shaking his hand as the woman's eyes widened.

"You're the new guy!" The woman said, appearing to be shocked.

Kellian nodded and waved with his now bleeding hand, "Hi.."

The woman outstretched her hand to shake, "I'm Annabeth.."

Kellian smiled and took her hand, "I'm Kellian Thom-"

And with that Kellian regretted trying to shake the woman's hand, he was put into a mercy hold and his arm was bent so far up his back he could almost sniff his middle finger if he tried.

"Rule number one…." The woman began to speak, "Never le-"

"Let your opponent distract you…" Percy interrupted, coming into view and covered head to toe in red paint.

Annabeth smiled, a bit of a blush on her face. Kellian used the opportunity to escape, headbutting Annabeth in the nose and running towards the flag. However a throwing knife found a place in Kellian's calf, causing him to fall over in pain and agony. Kellian tried his best to crawl, but the woman grabbed his injured calf and started to pull him backwards. Kellian screamed in agony, he refused to lose and be mad fun of, he had been pushed around all his life and now that he had a clean slate he wasn't going to let it be ruined again. Suddenly everything turned dark, like if you were going into hyperspace in star wars. He heard voices and thought he saw people, but, they were different, mangled people. And when he blinked he was holding the flag, his face was completely pale, shaking but holding onto the flag. As everyone had begun to cheer he began to contemplate what he had seen, just before he passed out, consciousness leaving himself.


End file.
